


Hey Girl in the Mirror(s)

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Love Live! References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Songfic. Hanna and Mikoto sing karaoke
Relationships: Sarasa Hanna/Sena Mikoto
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Hey Girl in the Mirror(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Mirrors being fully translated into English which coincides with Hanna getting her SE. Minimal editing.

In the swirling, expanding world of the Mirror Barrier Hanna was sitting in a chair crouched over an I-Pad with her cloned girlfriend Mikoto Sena. They were scrolling through a list of songs on a karaoke and right now, it was Mikoto's turn to sing.

"You were really good back there" complemented Mikoto "Who knew Hanna could sing?"  
"Well uh--I'm good, but I'm not that good." blushed Hanna, showing a side of herself reserved only for Mikoto. If Hanna were to be honest to herself she was surprised she could make the karaoke app work in the world of the Mirror Witch, what it had in magic it lacked in any sort of electronic transmission.

Mikoto kept flicking through the list of songs until she froze at M, she looked at the title and her eyes widened.

"Th-this is it Mikoto! This is OUR song, this is my song."

Hanna glanced down at the song that Hanna was pointing towards. Taking one glance at the title she wasn't impressed. Really? This song? The old Mikoto preferred metal and songs with naughty lyrics not something so, so poppy. Yet Hanna did not raise a single protest as Mikoto leapt out of her chair, microphone on hand towards an imaginary stage. Controlling the barrier around her the world began shifting around Hanna she reappeared on an empty bridge. Hanna was intrigued as she pressed the 'play' button. The music began playing.

As the music played Mikoto began dancing.

"Woh Woh-oh a Mirror on the wall  
Woh Woh hora waratte"

As Mikoto sang flashed a series of images from her life. The ones before she became a Witch, some after she met Hanna, the time they spent together.

"Woh Woh-oh Mirror on the wall  
Believe in myself"

Hanna was transfixed, her gaze not leaving Mikoto. How was she singing so beautifully and passionately?

"Hitoribocchi aruku yoru  
Tameiki o kurikaeshiteru  
Kirakira irumineeshon  
Mabushiku tte anoko mitai"

As Mikoto sang she walked around on the empty bridge, sometimes staring out into the distance.

"Kono sekaijuu de tatta hitori dake no"

This time copies of Mikoto surrounded her all wearing various dresses. With the final note they faded away to be and in front of Mikoto stood a mirror.

"Watashi o  
Motto suki ni natte agetai"

Mikoto ran into the mirror and her Mizuna uniform was replaced by a yellow dress that reached her legs. She was like an Idol to Hanna, she was so beautiful.

"Hey! Girl in the mirror!  
Kagami no mukou egao no mahou kakeyou!"

Mikoto was dancing on the bridge now as a thousand points of light flashed around her.

"Tobikkiri kyuuto ni waratte miyou yo  
Jishin ga waite kuru desho"

Even Hanna was humming along now, she might even like this song.

"Kao agete I'm a Sweetie Cutie Braver"

With that final line Mikoto drew a loveheart in the air and blew it at Hanna. Her eyes now moving away, her heart dancing to the beat, Hanna knew that Mikoto was right. This was her song. She was the Girl in the Mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> If you play Chyaru in your Mirror Team, she literally becomes the 'Girl in the Mirror.'


End file.
